Mistletoe and Other Midwinter Mayhem
by sylvanius
Summary: Daine and Numair think it's just going to be a normal Midwinter but there are definitely some things that they did not bargain for! D/N but before they are together.


**This is my submission for the D/N Writer's Faction December contest! Voting starts tomorrow (January 9th) and you can link to the forum off my user page if you would like to vote. Here were the requirements.**

******Rating**: No rating requirement

******Length**: No length requirement; only one chapter (Feel free to leave it open ended if you want to expand it once the competition is closed though)

******Timing**: Can be placed anywhere after Wild Magic

******Genre:** No angst; anything else goes.

******Due**: December 31st (Christmas is always busy so you'll probably want to get it in well before that!)

****** Requirements:**

**1. Must be a midwinter fic (get your Christmas cheer in :) )**

**2. Numair must be caught in a _compromising_ position**

**3. Miri and Evin should be _scheming_**

**4. Mistletoe must play some role**

**5. Daine must receive an embarrassing gift**

**This is placed after Wolf Speaker, you can place it where you wish. Also it connects to my other story 'The Morning After'. Enjoy!**

**Discalimer: Not mine!**

* * *

Miri laughed as Evin pulled her into one of the stabled and into his arms, kissing her soundly.

"Happy Midwinter" He said wickedly, pulling away and she swatted his chest.

"It's not Midwinter yet." She said sticking her tongue out at him.

"What can I say? I like to celebrate early." He kissed her once again before she pulled away, remembering where they were.

"Evin, if we're caught we'll be mucking out stables for a month." He sighed dramatically, collapsing against the wall with his hand over his breast.

"My dear I dream of the day when we will leave the rider's and retire to a cozy little cottage on the sea and you will grow your hair out long and bring me lemonade as-" He was cut off as a clump of hay hit him squarely in the face. Evin looked at Miri in mock hurt as he picked strands out of his hair and she giggled.

"You're such a player; you'd never give up the riders." She said hands on hips.

"Well neither would you; I just wish we weren't still in barracks. It makes things so difficult" He whined and she smirked at him again.

"Well you don't seem to find it that difficult." She teased, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Besides, what's a little sneaking around? Despite how gods awful ridiculous you can be I'm glad I'm with you." She smiled up at him as he returned the smile and kissed her softly.

"My sentiments exactly my dear." They stayed like that for a moment before they heard someone enter the stabled. The couple tensed as Miri leaned around the stable wall to peek at who it was before sighing.

"It's alright; it's just Daine." The girl said and Evin gave a relieved sigh.

"What do you mean it's just me?" The two jumped as Daine jumped up from behind the door and slung her arms over it. "I'll have you know I can be fair intimidating." She said, grinning, and Miri laughed.

"We were worried it was our Dear Horse Mistress, you know how she hates catching, uh, people in the stalls." Evin said, trying to look innocent and Daine laughed.

"Yes I certainly do; she's out on errands today anyway so you're safe there although Sarge is about." She said matter-of-factly as Evin regarded her warily.

"How did you know we were here anyway?" Daine raised an eyebrow at him and he looked to his left to see a large tawny mare looking directly at him. "Oh yeah, that." He said sheepishly as the two girls laughed at him.

"She informed me that there were a couple of two-leggers frisking like colts next to her." Daine said blandly as Miri giggled.

"Well I would hardly compare what we were doing to anything that a colt would be-" He was cut off as Miri elbowed him in the ribs and hissed at him. Daine raised her hands in defence.

"I've heard enough, I need no more information. I'll see you two later." With that she walked away and Miri waited until she heard her leave the stable before hitting her lover on the shoulder, _hard_.

"Evin, don't say stuff like that to her."

"Why not? I barely said anything." He said rubbing his shoulder.

"Because it's Daine, she's so innocent."

"Only because she hasn't met anyone worthwhile." He pointed out and Miri nodded slowly.

"I suppose you're right, it would be nice for her to have someone. She really hasn't found anyone that she's really been interested in." She trailed off, thinking and Evin began to regard her with suspicion.

"What are you scheming?" He said slowly and she giggled.

"Nothing really, I was just thinking of maybe introducing her to some men at the Midwinter's celebration." She said idly.

"Well that would be a fantastic idea, who were you thinking of?"

"That's the problem; I don't know anyone I could introduce her to that I could actually see her with."

"Really? You don't know anyone?" He asked, looking skeptical, and she looked up at him with a coy smile.

"Well, there is someone." She said slowly. "But I don't think it's going to happen."

"Who is it?" He asked, thoroughly intrigued now and she looked to each side, making sure they were alone.

"Promise not to tell; there are enough rumours as it is." She said sternly and he nodded. "Numair." Evin shrugged and nodded.

"Well obviously." He stated matter-of-factly and she just stared at him before smiling.

"You think so too?"

"Please, have you seen the way they are around each other? They already act like a married couple. Where our opinions differ however is that I think it's definitely going to happen."

"No way, Master Salmalin is way too protective of her. Even if he's realized something he wouldn't make a move."

"That's true although I don't think either them have the slightest clue. It will be a while yet but that doesn't mean we couldn't help give them a little nudge in the right direction." He smirked before pulling her in for another kiss. "Enough scheming for now; where were we?" He whispered, pulling her deeper into the corner.

* * *

Daine walked towards the palace, humming to herself softly. She felt her cheeks still burning a bit at Evin's comment but in truth she was happy for the two. They had only gotten together recently but it had been a long time coming and the two had been perpetually ecstatic since. Before she knew it Daine had reached Numair's door and was knocking on it. She didn't usually see him this early in the day but she remembered that it was his day off and had thought that she would stop and ask if he wanted to join her for lunch. After a moment she knocked again but still didn't hear a response. She looked around quickly before placing her hand on the handle and whispering a password. With a soft click the door unlocked and Daine let herself into his study.

He had set the password up for her after he had missed a few lessons because he had been too caught up in his own work. He had said this way if she needed him but he was too distracted she would be able to pull him from whatever exploit he was currently absorbed in. She didn't use it much since she didn't want to invade his privacy but it had come in handy a few times and it only let her into his study, not any of his personal chambers. Not seeing him anywhere she turned to leave when she heard a soft thud from the adjoining room and turned to see the door to his bedchambers was slightly ajar. She started towards it thinking that he was probably just primping again before another sound stopped her. That sound was most undeniably a soft, barely perceptible, moan and it definitely did not sound like one of pain. Unable to stop herself she took a couple steps forward. Now closer, she could hear labored breathing as well. She stood there for another moment before another moan escaped the room and she realized what she was doing and quickly turned and fled the room; making sure to shut the door quietly on her way out.

Daine walked briskly down the hallway, her cheeks burning. She had known of course that Numair had these sorts of, er, relations but hearing it was another matter entirely. The voice she had heard had most definitely been Numair and she found herself wondering who the woman had been. Daine quickly shook her head, expelling the thoughts from her head before heading back to her room.

* * *

"Evin" Miri hissed. "Be quiet."

"Do you want to put it up?" He hissed back at her and she shushed him.

"This shouldn't be a problem for you, you're tall. What's taking so long?"

"There, it's up. Are we happy now?"

"Yes. Do you think it will work?"

"Almost definitely not; but maybe it will at least get the idea into one of their heads."

"I suppose, let's get out of here."

"Sounds great; I can definitely think of somewhere I'd like to get into."

"Evin!"

* * *

Daine walked down the hallway, shivering as a draft went right through the soft fabric of her gown. It had been made especially for her for that night's Midwinter ball and she was terrified that she would rip it or spill something on it or something equally as horrifying. Normally she would have headed straight for the ballroom but Numair had caught up with her at breakfast and asked her to stop by his rooms before she went for some unknown reason that he had absolutely refused to divulge.

Reaching his door she tapped on it lightly, hearing a muffled 'one moment' from within. A second later the door opened and Numair appeared.

"Well bless my heart, you look lovely magelet." He took her hand and kissed it lightly before going into a deep bow, making her giggle.

"I see you're up to your usual nonsense."

"I'm surprised you're actually going this early; I thought you'd be at the rider's party."

"I'm going later; after I've made my courtly appearance and all."

"Uh-oh, going to the rider's party later? That's a recipe for disaster; I might have to come to supervise you." He said thoughtfully and she laughed.

"You just want to come to the party. You're more than welcome by the way."

"Good to know; now turn around and wait right there." He said suddenly and she did so, confused. She heard him rusting around in his study for a few moments and as about to say something before she saw a chain lowering before her eyes. He brushed her hair away from her neck and secured the clasp on the necklace, as she looked down at it, shocked.

"Numair, it's beautiful." She gasped and she heard him chuckle.

"Thayet told me you would be wearing blue so I thought it would match. It should go with the earrings I got you as well." She smiled and turned to him, brushing back her hair to show him her earlobes.

"It goes perfectly. Thank you." She said, still touched by the gesture.

"You deserve it, Happy Midwinter Daine." He said, pulling her into a hug. As he released her she looked up at him but something in the doorway above his head caught her eye.

"What's that?" She asked, still in his arms.

"Hmm?" He asked, looking up. His arms loosened a bit and he looked perplexed. "Looks like mistletoe." He said slowly and she raised an eyebrow. He looked down at her and gave her a dry look. "I didn't put it up there."

"Uh-huh."

"I didn't!" He said, but she could see the laughter in his eyes at her teasing. Suddenly Daine realized that she was still half in his arms and that they were both standing under the mistletoe. She felt herself blush and looked up at him to see that the same thought seemed to have occurred to him. He cleared his throat and stepped back from her a bit, dropping his arms. There was a moment of silence before Daine quickly stood on her tiptoes to press a chaste kiss to his cheek.

"Kiss for Midwinter's luck Numair." He blushed and stooped to return the kiss.

"Midwinter's luck."

* * *

Daine walked into the rider's mess hall, feeling much more at ease now that she had changed into a simpler cotton gown, not trusting her new dress to stay intact during a rider's party. The tables had been rearranged to make room for dancing and the hall was definitely livelier than the ball at court. Scanning the room she spotted Onua who was waving her over from her seat next to Alanna and the Queen. She quickly weaved through the crowd until she reached them.

"Evening your Highness; how'd you manage to slip away?" Daine asked, sliding into the chair next to Alanna.

"Sneakily, that's how. I only have a few minutes." The Queen, who was in fact still in all her court finery, replied looking glum.

"Daine, there you are!" Daine looked up to see a beaming Miri coming towards her with a small neatly wrapped package in her hands. The girl stopped and bowed to the Queen, who motioned for her to join them, before sitting next to Daine. "I was hoping I would find you; here I wanted to get this to you on Midwinter's." She handed her the package and Daine smiled.

"Aw, Miri. Yours is back in my room." Miri waved her off.

"Don't worry about it, open it!" Miri exclaimed and Daine set to tearing the paper off. Upon opening the package she pulled out a small piece of black lace. Confused, thinking that perhaps it were a handkerchief, she spread it out before her to get a better look. The wildmage felt her cheeks burned when she realized what she was holding were a pair or completely see-through lace panties. The table filled with laughter and catcalls at her expression as Daine hurriedly stuffed them out of sight.

"Miri! You had to give them to me now?" Daine asked, mortified. She had never even seen anything like them.

"Oh come on, you're among friends." Miri teased as the others laugh.

"Have anyone special Daine?" Onua asked, waggling her eyebrows and Daine blushed again; shaking her head furiously.

"Well I'm sure you'll find someone who will appreciate them; I picked the color out specifically." Miri said, winking, as she stood up and waved; retreating across the room. The other women began to snigger as Daine looked at them sharply.

"What did she mean by that?" She asked and Alanna rolled her eyes.

"Nothing at all." She said unconvincingly, patting her arm as she too stood. "I'm going to go get us some drinks. Would you like one?" She asked and Daine nodded. Onua and Thayet also stood.

"I'll get one too." The K'mir commented.

"And unfortunately I should be leaving. Have a lovely evening ladies." The queen said, waving as she drifted away. Daine sat alone for a moment, fingering the delicate lace of the panties, they were rather soft.

"What do you have there?" A voice asked from her left and Daine jumped, stuffing them into her pocket, as Numair came to sit next to her.

"Oh, um, nothing." She felt herself going red again and quickly changed the subject. "Finally made it, huh?"

"Finally." He said, collapsing onto the table in mock exhaustion. "Who knew diplomats were so hard to get away from?"

"Everyone."

"Fair enough. Oh before I forget, I'm heading down into the market tomorrow for some books. Would you like to come with me? We could stop and get lunch too." He asked lightly and Daine began speaking before she thought it through.

"Sure, that sounds fun. I actually stopped by your rooms yesterday to see if you were free for lunch." She trailed off, remembering exactly what had happened and felt herself reddening. She really wished she had just kept her mouth shut.

"Really? I must not have heard you knocking; I was there all day. You should have just come in." He said mildly and once again she found herself talking when she knew she should just leave it.

"I did." She mumbled. "I, uh, didn't see you." Technically that was the truth.

"I really was there all day, how could you not have seen me."

"Um, you were in the other room; I didn't want to disturb you." She mumbled again and at his blank look sighed and continued. "It sounded like you had, er, company and were otherwise preoccupied." She was absolutely burning now and couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"I didn't have any visitors yesterday." She looked at him to see that he was genuinely confused.

"Are you sure?" She asked slowly and he nodded.

"Absolutely sure. What time did you stop by?" Daine began to answer just as realization began to dawn on her and she felt herself redden even more.

"Um, around noon." She trailed off again realizing that she hadn't actually heard anyone else.

"Noon? Well-" Suddenly he stopped and she saw his face redden to a shocking degree and a look of realization dawning on him. They sat there for a moment before he cleared his throat and opened his mouth a couple times before closing it again. Suddenly a glass was plunked down before Daine, causing her and Numair to jump and give each other one last awkward glance before turning back to the rest of the table.

"What's got you two looking to off?" Onua asked curiously as she sat down and passed a mug to Numair. "Be happy, it's Midwinter!"

* * *

** If you can't figure out what he was doing, I'm not telling you ;) Review please and vote!**


End file.
